New Alderaan
in 15 ABY.]] New Alderaan is the largest city on the planet Ord Mantell, and also serves as the capital city of the New Republic. Originally a resort city named Beyerplest, it was renamed when it was offered as the new capital for the New Republic, after the fall of Coruscant in 15 ABY. Geography New Alderaan's most striking feature is that it lay nestled inside a C-shaped rim of mountainous hills, opening at its northeast edge into the neighboring Antilles Sea. From a distance, the tall spires of the city poke up above the rim of yellow-tinted mountains, with shorter domestic structures peppering the mountains themselves. It appears much smaller from an orbital approach, but once the crest of tall hills was crossed, the expansive city opens up before incoming travelers with an impressive span. One of the most impressive structures is the New Alderaan Starport. Four tall spires rise high above the surrounding hills, denoting four major wings of the spaceport. Traffic is routed from orbit into these four quadrants by control centers atop each spire, creating a distinct traffic pattern when viewed from afar. Platforms extend from each of the spires, growing wider and broader closer toward the ground, to accomodate any assortment of starships and cruisers. Speeder traffic in the city is somewhat limited, for the brilliantly designed Skyline Transit maglev system provides quick and easy access to the city's districts. Streets along the ground are more heavily-traveled on foot, and civilian speeders aren't permitted to travel at low altitudes, giving the city a quieter and less congested feel. In fact, speeders visiting from neighboring provinces are often routed to parking decks, where visitors can use the Skyline Transit to access the city. Districts New Alderaan is divided into districts surrounding the central Chianar Plaza. These districts include: * Belleau-a-Lir * Business Nexus * Caamasi Gardens * Drosshill * Government Complex * Industrial Zone * Legacy Complex * Lowfair * New Alderaan Military Base Badlands and wilderness surrounded New Alderaan, much of which contain kilometers of trash and waste that are constantly recycled into fresh building materials by automated recycling droids. Locations New Alderaan contains a few specific locations of worthwhile note. * Akigga Laboratories * Antilles Sea * Cat's Claw Cantina * Cheapside Saloon * Chianar Plaza * Covenant College * Library of the Republic * New Alderaan Convention Center * New Jedi Temple * Organa Park * Remembrance Hospital * Skyline Transit History Beyerplest was founded circa 300 BBY, and was originally meant to be a secondary port to the capital city of Worlport. Its bordering rim of mountainous hills made it a promising spot for expansion, but due to a general lack of interest in the planet itself, Beyerplest didn't see any serious use or growth until peace was brought to the lawless planet in 22 BBY. It then grew to become a moderately sized city, with masses of unused space being a draw for vacationers and travelers. By the time of the Galactic Empire, its starport had grown to be nearly as large as the capital city's starport, and the Belleau-a-Lir resort district was a hot spot for all types of visitors, from vacationeers to bounty hunters. In 15 ABY. the New Republic Senate would consider Ord Mantell to become a new seat of government after losing Coruscant to the Empire. The planetary delegates from Worlport offered space on Ord Mantell as part of the Refugee Relocation Operation. The resort city of Beyerplest was officially renamed New Alderaan, and was declared the primary region for refugee relocations. The donation of the city was paired with an agreement from the New Republic Military, who diverted much of its strength to defending the city and the planet. Within weeks, recycling droids had cleared out kilometers of trash from the surrounding wastelands and constructed entire sections of fresh, new cityscape. Refugees found work, built homes, rented apartments, and started new businesses. A new city had found new life, and New Republic citizens who had lost hope found it once again. Soon thereafter, the New Republic named it their official capital, with the grand opening of a new Government Complex, and the full scale upgrading of its military depot into a headquarters for the New Republic Second Fleet. Recruitment immediately commenced to create a new Infantry corps to defend the planet. Recent Events Recently, construction has commenced on a New Jedi Temple, on a space of land resting between Chianar Plaza and the Antilles Sea. A force of Wookiees from Kashyyyk has also answered a call for help from Ord Mantell's Senator, Del Marx. These Wookiees have come to help bolster the weakened law enforcement of New Alderaan. Defenses Ord Mantell's primary form of planetary defense is enshrined by two SLD-26 Planetary Shield Generators, one of which is stationed inside the New Alderaan Military Base. In addition, four KDY v-150 Planet Defender ion cannons are in place, two of which are located in New Alderaan to provide a strong defense against orbital attacks and bombardments. One is installed at the edge of the military base, the other encased in the mountainous hills just west of the starport. Throughout the city are a series of ion cannons, turbolaser towers and warhead launchers, operated by the local infantry division and strategically placed to provide a close-in, web defense against both air and ground attacks. Many of these defenses are tastefully concealed in New Alderaan's surrounding, natural, fort-like hills, making them both difficult to attack, and effective at stopping incoming air strikes before threatening the city itself. The Ord Mantell Infantry Division is headquartered at New Alderaan as well. Two major divisions are in place at both New Alderaan and Worlport. With support from the Mechanized Division, these infantries provide a powerful, dedicated ground defense against enemy infiltration attempts and landing operations. OOC Information New Alderaan and Beyerplest are not canon to the Star Wars universe. They were created solely for use on the MUSH by faction administrators. Category:Cities